


The Other Way Around

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: In which Dean is the one who made the deal and the one who loves his best friend. 15.18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53





	The Other Way Around

Cass was pacing as the door threatened to buckle. Dean watched him, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

He knew what he had to do. He knew what would happen after. And he sure as hell knew how much it would all hurt. But they had no other options.

“Cass, I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.” The angel looked up.

“I’ll take almost anything at this point.” Dean swallowed again.

“There is one thing that could put that bitch in her place.” Cass rose an eyebrow, partly at his word choice and partly out of curiosity. “When Jack was dying and you couldn’t think of a way to save him, I made a deal.”

“With who?” A third swallow from the Winchester brother.

“The Shadow.” Cass blanched, eyes widening.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Dean shook his head.

“I wish I was, but I’m not.”

“Why would you do something like that?”

“To protect everyone. To…” God, was he already doing this? “I was trying to protect you, Cass.” The angel nodded, seemingly not getting it.

“What were the terms of this deal?”

“I...had to feel true, genuine happiness. Once that happens, the Shadow will take me.”

“And how do you expect that to happen right now?” Dean looked at the floor, then glanced back up at Cass.

“There’s...something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while.” Cass nodded.

“What is it?”

“I’ve...been told that you have a crush on me.” The angel’s brow furrowed. Dean blanched. “But I take it from your facial expression that’s not true?” Cass waited a moment before answering.

“I care about you, Dean. You, Sam, and Jack are like family to me. However...I cannot say it is romantic.” Dean’s cheeks flushed red.

“That’s too bad. Because I…” He stopped. Not right away. The three words had to come later.

“When you first showed up, I hated you. I thought you were an uptight prick.” Even in their current situation, Cass smirked.

“So I remember.”

“Listen to me. Over time, I…” Dean shut his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears. “I came to care for you as well. I saw your capability to care and to... _ love _ .

“And then, after a while, I realized why I can never stay in one place. Why I’ve never been comfortable settling down.” Dean slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor. “I just haven’t found the right person to settle down with.”

He glanced back up at Cass, a small smile lingering on his face. After a moment, the angel’s eyes widened.

“Dean, I am so sorry--”

“Don’t apologize. Just...just let me do this.” Dean’s face was serious again. “I’ve always figured it wasn’t mutual. I’ve come to terms with that. But now...now I have to say it.”

He crossed the room but didn’t touch Cass. Dean looked into his eyes; both of them were near tears.

“Cass, I’m sorry. I love you.” He grabbed the angel’s collar and pulled him close, but did not mash their lips together. Cass heard the Shadow forming behind them.

He was pushed to the ground. The room became enveloped in darkness. Dean shouted a curse at Billie as the door gave way.

When Cass came to, he was gone.


End file.
